The present disclosure relates to a back frame to be used in an automobile seat, or a seat for a vehicle, such as railroad vehicles, ships, and airplanes.
For example, in a back frame disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-289388, a cylindrical bar extending in a seat width direction is welded and secured to a lower end of a frame main body formed by being pressed into a gate shape.